onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 1
Rozdział 1 zatytułowany jest Romance Dawn: Przygoda na horyzoncie. Okładka Kolorowa okładka: Słomkowi i załoga Rudowłosego, razem z mewami, robią przyjęcie pośród skarbów. W tle widać flagę Shanksa. Krótkie streszczenie Główny bohater serii, Monkey D. Luffy, uważa za swój wzór do naśladowania pirata "Rudowłosego" Shanksa. Po wejściu w konflikt z górskimi bandytami w barze Luffy zjada Gum-Gumowoc. Prowokując Higumę zostaje jego zakładnikiem. Shanks ratując go traci rękę. Luffy staje się bardziej zdeterminowanym by zostać piratem. Shanks pożycza mu swój kapelusz, a Luffy obiecuje mu zostać nowym Królem Piratów. Długie streszczenie Król Piratów Gold Roger zostaje skazany na śmierć. W czasie egzekucji wypowiada pamiętne słowa. Nastała era piratów. Minęły lata. W niewielkiej wiosce nad morzem od roku stacjonuje załoga Rudowłosego. Luffy chcąc im pokazać jaki jest twardy przebija nożem swój policzek. Piraci potępiają ten czyn. W barze u Makino piraci zaczęli się bawić i wznosić toasty za odwagę Luffy'ego. Chłopiec powiedział ze łzami w oczach, że nich to wcale go nie bolało. Shanks nakrzyczał na niego zauważając, że ten kłamie. Luffy uznał, że skoro nie boi się bólu, może zostać piratem i poprosił załogę Rudowłosego o zabranie na najbliższą wyprawę, bo chce być piratem. Shanks uznał, że to niemożliwe, aby Luffy został piratem. Nazwał chłopca "kotwicą", gdyż ten nie umiał pływać. Luffy warknął, że nie musi umieć pływać, bo wystarczy, że nie wypadnie za burtę oraz dobrze się bije, a jego pięści są jak pistolety. Piraci powiedzieli Luffy'emu, że nie ma się czym przejmować i powinni się bawić, bo piraci zawsze dobrze się bawią, ocean jest wielki i ma wiele do odkrycia oraz piraci wiedzą czym jest wolność. Shanks ich utemperował, ale Lucky Roo przyznał po cichu, że to jest prawda. Jeden z załogantów zaproponował, aby Luffy wziął udział w jednej wyprawie. Shanks powiedział, że musiałby wejść na miejsce jednego z piratów. Piraci odwrócili się i wrócili do zabawy, a Luffy uznał ich za zdrajców. Shanks dodał, że Luffy jest za mały i niech poczeka jeszcze z dziesięć lat. Shanks dał Luffy'emu napić się soku. Gdy Luffy wypił, Shanks powiedział mu, że jest małym chłopcem. Luffy odszedł i obraził się. Wtedy uwagę Luffy'ego zwrócił bosman załogi Shanksa. Powiedział, że bycie piratem to fajna zabawa, ale również wiele niebezpieczeństw, a Shanks nie chce zniszczyć jego marzenia. Luffy uznał, że nie rozumie, a Shanks po prostu się z niego naśmiewa. W dodatku Shanks znów krzyknął "kotwica". Przyszła Makino i zapytała się jak się miewa kapitan. Ten odpowiedział, że uwielbia drażnić Luffy'ego. Bosman przyznał rację Luffy'emu. Makino zaproponowała coś do jedzenia Luffy'emu. Chłopiec powiedział, żeby zapisać na konto jego skarbu. Shanks uznał Luffy'ego za krętacza. Słomkowy odpowiedział, że na pewno zostanie piratem i będzie miał wiele skarbów. Luffy otrzymał posiłek i zapytał się Shanksa jak długo będą przebywać we wsi. Shanks odpowiedział, że skoro jest tu od roku to zostanie jeszcze na okres dwóch lub trzech wypraw. Luffy odparł, że do tego czasu musi nauczyć się pływać. Kopiąc drzwi wtargnął herszt bandytów Higuma, który uznał piratów za bandę tępaków. Stanął obok Shanksa. Higuma powiedział, że chce kupić 10 baryłek gorzałki. Makino powiedziała, że sake nie ma. Higuma odparł, że widzi co piją piraci i że to gorzałka. Makino odpowiedziała, że to resztki jej zapasów. Shanks uprzejmie powiedział, że mu przykro i chciał podarować bandycie nieotwieraną butelkę gorzałki. Higuma złapał butelkę i rozbił ją o głowę kapitana. Warknął też on na kapitana sądząc, że ten sobie kpi oraz jedna butelka nie wystarczy. Pokazał swój list gończy ukazujący jego zdjęcie i wartość 8,000,000 za głowę bandyty. Pochwalił się tym, że zabił 56 ludzi i jest najbardziej poszukiwanym bandytą w okolicy. Shanks zaczął sprzątać podłogę z kawałków szkła. Higuma machnął szablą po blacie baru rozbijając szklanki i talerze na nim. Bandyta wyszedł. Piraci zaczęli się śmiać. Luffy warknął, że to było żałosne. Słomkowy wyszedł z baru mówiąc, że nie chce więcej widzieć Shanksa. Rudowłosy złapał Luffy'ego za rękę, a ta się rozciągnęła. Wszyscy się przestraszyli. Lucky Roo zauważył, że nie ma Gum-Gumowocu w pudełku. Zapytał się Luffy'ego, czy ten zjadł ten owoc. Chłopiec odpowiedział, że to był deser i smakował paskudnie. Luffy był szczęśliwy uznając, że bycie człowiekiem-gumą jest lepsze niż bycie zwykłym dzieckiem, a w dodatku może zostać piratem, który po prostu nie wpadnie do morza. Sołtys wsi skarcił Luffy'ego za chwalenie się swoją gumową zdolnością, bo nie ma ona żadnego zastosowania. Luffy nie słuchał go, gdy ten mówił, że nie pozwoli mu zostać piratem, bo to byłby wstyd dla całej wioski. Luffy udał się do baru Makino, gdzie krytykował Shanksa, gdy Makino próbowała go bronić. Wtedy wszedł Higuma, mówiąc, że chce sake. Następnie widzimy jak Makino woła sołtysa. Tymczasem bandyci okładają Luffy'ego i zauważają, że ten jest z gumy, a ciosy nic nie dają. Higuma szydził z Luffy'ego zastanawiając się nad sprzedażą chłopca do cyrku. Gumiak złapał kawałek deski i rzucił się na bandytę. Ten go wywalił i przytwierdził do ziemi swoim butem. Pojawił się Woop Slap i zaczął błagać o litość dla Luffy'ego. Higuma stwierdził, że sołtys dobrze wie jak powinno się postępować w takich sytuacjach, ale nie zostawi Luffy'ego w spokoju. Wówczas Luffy ponownie obraził słownie bandytę i ten postanowił go zabić. Przybył Shanks. Jeden z bandytów przyłożył mu pistolet do skroni. Shanks go skarcił. Bandyta został zabity przez Lucky Roo. Bandyci uznali to za podłe, wtedy Beckman powiedział, że piraci nie są święci. Shanks powiedział, że nie wybaczy nikomu, kto krzywdzi jego przyjaciół. Bandyci rzucili się na piratów. Ben Beckman w pojedynkę pokonał wszystkich. Obserwujący to byli pod wrażeniem jego siły. Higuma został sam. Pod zasłoną dymną uciekł i zabrał ze sobą Luffy'ego. Shanks spanikował nie wiedząc co robić. Lucky Roo mu doradził, by rozdzielić się i znaleźć Luffy'ego. Na morzu Higuma cieszył się z udanej ucieczki. Uznał, że Luffy nie jest mu potrzebny jako zakładnik. Kopnięciem wyrzucił Luffy'ego za burtę. Luffy uznał siebie za słabego, ponieważ nie potrafił nawet raz uderzyć bandyty. Następnie zostało pokazane jak Higuma i bandyci szydzili z piratów i jak Luffy kazał im "odszczekać" obraźliwe odniesienia do członków załogi Rudowłosego. Wtedy pojawił się morski potwór, który zjadł Higumę i próbował zjeść Luffy'ego. Shanks złapał chłopca, spojrzał się na potwora. Używając Dominacji Koloru Władcy Shanks przepędził Króla Mórz. Wtedy Luffy zauważył, że kapitan stracił lewą rękę. Luffy postanowił zostać piratem bez pomocy Shanksa. Wtedy Rudowłosy powiedział, że i tak by go nie zabrał, bo nie nadaje się na pirata. Luffy odwrzeszczał, że będzie miał lepszą załogę niż ma Shanks i zostanie Królem Piratów. Shanks dał Luffy'emu swój kapelusz na przechowanie. Dodał, że ma mu zwrócić, gdy zostanie już wielkim piratem. Minęło 10 lat. Wioska żegnała Luffy'ego, który odpływał na małej łodeczce z wioski. Wtedy zaatakował go Król Mórz. Wyszkolony Luffy pokonał potwora swoim Gum-Gumowym Pistoletem. Po tym Słomkowy uznał, że musi zebrać załogę, a wystarczy mu dziesięciu załogantów i piracka flaga. Szybki opis Nowości * Monkey D. Luffy rani się nożem, skutkiem czego jest blizna, która została na resztę mangi. * Shanks odmawia przyjęcia Luffy'ego do swojej załogi. * Załoga Rudowłosego przejęła Gum-Gumowoc z nieprzyjacielskiego okrętu. * Luffy zjada Gum-Gumowoc, przez co nie może pływać. * Luffy próbuje walczyć z Higumą za znieważenie Shanksa, ale bandyta bierze Luffy'ego jako zakładnika. * Shanks traci rękę przez Króla Mórz. * Shanks odstrasza Króla Mórz Kolorem Władcy. * Shanks odpływając z wioski Fuusha pożycza Luffy'emu swój kapelusz. Luffy obiecuje mu zostać wielkim piratem. * Luffy zostaje na swojej wyspie przez 10 lat. * Luffy pokonuje Króla Mórz jednym uderzeniem. Postacie de:Romance Dawn –Bōken no yoake– (Kapitel)